Runaway Twin
by missdiamond16
Summary: Bella and Edward don't expect to have a baby, but Bella is surprised when she finds out she has twins. After both twins are born, one twin runs away, and they don't know what to do. They look for Renelle, but she is nowhere to be found. When she bumps into the Cullens one day, her life changes.
1. Preface

_**Twilight Fanfiction**_

 _ **Runaway Twin**_

 _Preface_

The six pairs of golden-eyed vampires, and one amber-eyed one, were looking down at me. I didn't remember how I got here and how I knew these immortals. When I looked at the amber-eyed one, she looked directly at me, gentleness and recognition in her eyes. Next to her was a girl I haven't noticed before. She was more beautiful than the rest of them and vaguely familiar, her eyes were a nice chocolate brown. Her hair was in bronze-colored ringlets, down to her waist. This girl was probably as tall as me, five feet. Blood flushed her cheeks, although She looked about fourteen at the most, though seeming younger somehow.

She looked like the amber-eyed immortal as well as the bronze-haired immortal. He had one arm around the amber-eyed one and the other stretched out, hesitant. It was silent for a moment, and a bell-like voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Renelle, is that you?" I looked around for the voice, which sounded familiar , too. The amber-eyed one was the one who spoke, and there was relief in her expression. All I could do was shake my head to indicate my confusion.

Suddenly, the names of everyone came into my head, although I didn't know how. The pixie-like girl was Alice, the blonde and strong boy next to her was Jasper. The bronze-haired boy was Edward, Bella was the amber-eyed one, Carlisle the one in front, the leader, along with a woman with caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face who was Esme. The second most beautiful of them all a blondie, her wavy hair falling down to just above her waist and a super-strong looking teen Emmett. How did I know their names?

Edward spoke to her. "She's confused, Bella, maybe we could show her around."

I looked at the girl, and gasped. Renesmee, my sister, was there in front of me, recognition shone in her eyes.

Edward gasped and spoke again. "You know us?" I couldn't answer, this was my family before I got adopted.


	2. New Understanding

**Chapter** **One**

 _Renelle's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. After ten more annoying beeps, I turned it off and lay on my bed.

Ugh," I groaned, putting my pillow over my head. The dream from last night came into my memory. It was so weird yet so familiar...

* * *

"No!" I'd yelled at the top of my lungs. Seven pairs of golden-eyes had looked at me in disbelief. One of them came to try to reassure me but I stepped away. The girl in front of me, with chocolate-brown eyes, tried to tell me to stay.

"Nellie, stay please," she pleaded. I couldn't leave her, but I had to.

After my little scene, I'd raced down the stairs in a speed that could only be identified as inhuman. I heard footsteps following me, but that only made me run faster. By the sound of them I knew it was the little girl. My feet took me through the door and into the forest. A growl made me turn around. A wolf was coming towards me, but my feet only made me run faster, deeper into the green trees and into the streets of the town. I went through the meadow on my way, it's flowers welcoming me, but I couldn't stay there now.

As soon as I was on one of the streets, I saw headlights coming, so I'd slowed down. The cruiser had been about to hit me, although luckily it didn't. It stopped right in front of me and I stepped back instinctively. Someone came out of it, a police officer who was a grown man. When he looked at me, he rushed out, leaving the door open.

"Renelle, is that you?" He asked in a sort of gruff voice. Probably had a bad day at work. I swallowed a little too loudly and he put his hands on my shoulders. "What are you doing running away from home? What happened?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just going to do some errands." The police officer didn't seem convinced, and he shook his head to show it. The little second of confusion and doubt was all I needed, and I shook his hands off. His eyes widened, knowing what I was about to do, but I was too fast for him. After one last look, seeing that he had a phone out, I took off again. The full moon put some light into the streets, although I could already see well enough. The greens of the forest concealed me a bit, but that was all I needed.

I'd ran past stores, restaurants, into streets and sidewalks, gas stations, auto places, and homes. Some homes were stuck together, looking the same. One had a stone entryway and the door was big, painted a light red, and the house next to it had the same design. Other homes had grey, white, and even russet looking doors. The only breaks I took was to use the restroom and sleep for one hour somewhere well concealed. On the second morning, I'd felt my throat burn and realized I needed to drink something. Even though I was running for what seemed like forever, I wasn't tired at all, not panting a single bit. One forest looked promising, so I ran into it. By the looks of it, I thought where I was was in Illinois. This seemed like a good place to stop at. An elk greeted me and it smelled delicious. I crouched, then lunged for its neck.

* * *

I gasped. _What did that mean?_ That last detail was kind of frightening, and I couldn't seem to process everything. This was my family, not the one in my dream. The next word that came into my head made a shiver go down my spine.

 _Vampire._ NO! I was not a blood-sucking being. But then again, why did I go into the forest a lot and for the elks, without realizing what I was doing, as if it were a habit! I decided to look it up on my phone. My hands were shaking a little bit now, from fear I guessed although I tried to control myself.

My phone took an extra second to process the word, too, but eventually gave me some sources to choose from. One of the links looked promising, _Vampires A-Z._ Certain sayings about vampires were everywhere on the screen. There was a little link that said, _How to Tell a Vampire From a Human._ That seemed to help so I touched it and bullet points filled part of my screen. Some were crazy, like:

- _Burned by the sun_

 _-Sleep in coffins_

 _-Come out in only the nighttime_

 _-No reflection_

There were others that seemed to make my shiver once more.

 _-Very pale_

 _-Inhumanly beautiful_

 _-Skin shimmers in diamonds in the light_

 _-Red eyes_

 _-Impossibly fast and strong_

 _-Immortal_

This couldn't be. Sure, I was super fast and I could see that, but I wasn't too fast. I seemed to have all of the qualities, except for the red eyes. Instead of my eyes being red, I had bright blue-green eyes. When I looked at the side of the screen, I saw a little link that said, _Vampire Hybrids._ Huh. I was almost certain that I was for some reason, but I had to check to make sure. A description filled my screen, and I read through it.

 _Vampire hybrids are known to be half vampire and half human. Their eyes aren't red, but instead a regular eye color, like brown or blue. One of them is known to have bright blue-green eyes._

Hold up! Wait what? _Calm down,_ I thought to myself. _Maybe it's someone else they mean._ I continued to read the passage.

 _They are even more inhumanly beautiful and grow at an accelerated rate until after seven years when their body has reached a mature height. As they grow, blood still runs through their circulatory system, and a faint blush fills their cheeks. Their heart beats stronger and faster than the average human. Hybrids' temperature is warmer than the average human temperature, reaching up to one hundred and five degrees Farenheit. Even though they are stronger than the average human, they aren't as strong as vampires. They also aren't as fast as vampires. They still have thirst but they eat food as well, and drink water, although they prefer blood._

This could not be. I was not one of them, but decided to delete the history, as I didn't want anyone to know that I was looking this up. They'd probably think I was crazy and I didn't need any of that. If it were true, I had to keep my secret. I got dressed after locking my phone and did my hair. When I looked in the mirror, those bullet points filled my head again. My bright blue-green eyes looked back at me with worry and yet just mostly curiosity. My cheeks were a little flushed, and I could hear my parents', Emily and Jerry, heartbeats and their breaths as they slept in. I could also hear my own heartbeat.

I sighed as I put my hair in a ponytail and curled a portion of my bangs, leaving them in my face.

I bounded down the black spiral stairs and into the kitchen. The stairs actually lead into the dining room, but an archway stood between it and the kitchen. It was a stone archway, and it was huge. The tiles changed to wooden floors as I entered the kitchen. After everything I've had to process this morning, I decided to settle on a granola bar.

Looking at the time, I could see that it was quarter to six. It was going to be some forty five minutes before I had to pack everything and walk to the bus stop, which was five minutes away from home. My school was fifteen minutes away from home in total.

I threw away my wrapper in the garbage and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. After that, I put my makeup on and watched some TV until it was time to pack my things and start walking to the bus stop. That's when I realized that the new girl had moved in, and her first day here would be today. I had to admit, I was curious to meet her later today.

* * *

At the bus stop, I could see the new girl. She had earrings that were circle shaped with a crystal charm on each. She had brown hair that went down to below her shoulders and was dyed lavender at the ends. The girl had blue eyes that seemed to look shy and curious. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a blue sparkly sequin top, with blue jeans and navy blue Converse.

When the bus came, we all got on, and as usual, I sat in the back with my friends. The new girl came to the back and turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked. I nodded and slid to the side, next to the window to give her room. She sat down and looked at me again. "My name is Antoinette, but you can call me Nettie."

I nodded. What a nice name, my aunt's middle name was Antointette as well.

"I'm Renelle, or Nellie, as my friends call me," I responded. "It's nice to meet you Antoinette."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Renelle."

The bus's engine revved and started to be on its way.

"So, where did you move from?" I asked, eager to start a conversation.

"Forks, Washington."

The name sounded really familiar for some reason. I shook my head, I've never went there before, so I could not be familiar with that place.

"It's really rainy over there," Antoinette continued. "So my mom wanted to move over here. It is good that my brother gets away from all the teasing though."

"Your brother got teased a lot?" I got teased here and there, but this seemed worse.

"Yeah, because he has down syndrome. I hope people here are nicer." Her expression held anger and sadness, but also something stronger, like protectiveness.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"Don't be," she responded.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet, and I kept thinking about how her brother must have gotten teased before. That must have been awful, and I made a silent promise to keep an eye out for anyone who teased her new brother.

When we got to school, before getting up, Antoinette turned to me.

"Can we be friends?" She asked.

"Of course," I answered, smiling that I could help her and be her friend. We shook hands and got off the bus together. I hoped Nettie and I would have classes together.


	3. New Girl

**Chapter Two**

 _Renelle's POV_

Nettie and I went to the lockers by my friends. When they saw us their eyes widened and then stood up.

"Are you the new kid?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah," Nettie answered in a nervous tone.

"This is Antoinette, guys," I said, motioning to her with my thumb. "Antoinette, this is my squad: Elsie, Izabel, Jenna, Kevin, and Justin."

"It's nice to meet you, Antoinette," Elsie said, smiling and nodding. She was the most kind of my squad of friends. She had nice blonde hair that fell to below her torso, with hazel eyes that were always full of kindness and protectiveness for everyone. Elsie didn't like fights and she would always be there for you no matter what. Now she wore black leggings along with a navy blue and white striped shirt and white Nikes.

Next to her was Izabel, the one who didn't really do her homework, but she was a good friend. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders, with blonde highlights. She wore blue jeans, along with a white sequined shirt and black high top Converse. Those silver eye were always amused and full of curiosity.

I could see that Julie was absent. She was the smartest one of the group and the most talented in a way. When she sang, the emotion was strong and she had such a beautiful voice, although she told me I had sang the best, which wasn't totally true. Sure, my voice sounded like a peal of bells, and when I sang it was nice, but she was better. Her milky eyes would always be filled with laughter, happiness and those math problems she always worked on for fun. She always wore like a school uniform type style, but it looked with her dark brown curls that fell below her waist.

Then there was Jenna. Jenna had dyed all of her hair this bronzey looking color, which always reminded me of someone I couldn't quite remember for some reason. She was the shortest one out of all of us, about four feet and eleven inches. Her hair fell past her shoulders, although not quite past her torso. She usually wore jeans and striped shirts, and her mint green eyes would always be full of sincere, protective, and mischievious. She would always pull stunts that we wouldn't know about until the last minute. Jenna was cool and a good friend, and she could be goofy and funny, but she was also kind of a rebel. Once, she even threw ice at a police car and her parents made her raise money to pay for the fine and cracked windshield. Her parents didn't want us hanging out with her, but my Emily and Jerry thought we all were a good influence on her. They also said that we could help her.

Lastly, there was the cute gay couple of the school. Their names were Kevin and Justin. We even made them a ship name that they're very fond of: Kevinstin. They came to us and smiled. Justin had bright blonde hair and sea green eyes. He wore a black Polo shirt and jeans, along with his red and white Nikes. Kevin was more of the hoodie/jeans kind of guy, with his black Vans. His red hair looked good on him, showing his gold eyes. He was super hot I had to admit, but he was gay, and I accepted it. Plus, I wasn't ready to start dating. We've been friends since I moved here and he trusted me when he'd first told me he had feelings for Justin. I still remembered that day very clearly...

* * *

"So, I need to tell you something. Please don't tell anyone, as I don't think I can come out of the closet yet. " He'd said after school ended, and we were at Wendy's, because he wanted to talk to me.

"Of course, Kevin, I won't tell anyone," I'd answered, nodding, to back my statement up.

He leaned over the table, pushing his Coke to the side, looking side to side, as if to see that no one could hear him. His gold eyes showed he was scared, and I could tell he was moving super fast. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"You know Justin Cleveland?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering if something bad had gone on between them.

"I think I have feelings for him." He leaned back, and had taken a sip of his Coke, acting as if he'd said nothing.

"Oh my God!" I whispered excitedly. By this I could tell he was gay. I accepted the fact that he was, and I was proud of him from that time on.

"You're not mad at me for it?" Kevin asked nervously, his voice cracking at the end.

"Of course not, it doesn't matter to me what sexuality you are. I am so happy for you. Just know that I'll always have your back no matter what."

He'd smiled and a blush filled his cheeks, and I could tell he really liked Justin.

* * *

Now, two years later, they were dating, and I was happy for the both of them. Justin had actually come out and told Kevin he had feelings for him, and that's when they had their first kiss.

"Nice to meet you, Antoinette." That was Justin, and he held out his hand. Nettie shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Justin." She looked at me and her expression showed happiness and relief. Nettie was smiling hugely, and I couldn't help but smile back. I focused, though, to read her mind, looking at her eyes.

 _Oh my God! Gay goals! The rest of them are cool, too. I can't wait to tell my mom about my new friends!_

I smiled at that. I looked to them. "Mind if she sits with us today?" I asked my friends.

Izabel's eyes widened with surprise at having a new friend.

"Sure thing," she said. Izabel turned to Nettie, smiling. "You can sit with us whenever you want." I was glad that they were getting along already. But then again, who wouldn't like Antoinette? She was likable, and that was a good trait to have.

"Just to warn you, Jenna's the badass," Justin said, laughing.

"I am _not!"_ She retorted, glaring at him, but I could see that she was suppressing a smile. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Nettie was laughing.

We talked for another five minutes and then the warning bell rang.

"Ugh," Izabel groaned. "Well, all I'm gonna do when I get in class is take nap."

We all laughed at that and then headed to our first period. Sixth and seventh grade had been a blast and now eighth grade was going to come to an end soon, as it was already the middle of the year.

"Can you come with me to the office to get my schedule?" Nettie asked me, before I headed to the right and down the gold hallways to the last classroom on the left.

"Sure thing." We went to the left and down the maroon hallways. The walls on the right were gold, but for some reason the walls on the left were maroon. The classrooms in this particular hallway were getting filled and ended on the right, with the STEM class. Oh, how I detested that class. Not only was it boring, but the teacher didn't explain things very well. It was a good thing I got choir this year.

The office was on the right, and the nurse's office was on the left of it. We went into the warm office, with chocolate brown colored carpet, and to the secretary's desk. Her wooden "name tag" had her name on it, _Mrs. Ramsay._

She saw us coming, her straight caramel hair in a ponytail, turning as she turned away from the computer.

"Mrs. Ramsay? Antoinette here is a new student. Can she please have her schedule?" I asked as we came up to the desk.

I heard her heart stop when she saw me as she always did. My face was always a surprise to her, and she couldn't believe my mom and dad didn't really look like me. That confused me as well. Her beating went back to normal and her breathing relaxed as she smiled.

"What's your last name, Antoinette?" She asked Nettie.

"Claverly," she responded.

"Okay, let me pull up your schedule and then I'll print it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ramsay."

Mrs. Ramsay nodded and she turned to the computer once again. I could see that before she pulled up Nettie's name that she had looked up Izabel's name. What for, though? _What did she do now?_ I thought.

A moment later she got out of her seat and went to the printer, which was in the middle of the office, behind the desk for signing in and out of school if you had to leave early. The warm paper came out. Everyone in the office added to the warmth of the office.

"Here you go, Antoinette. Welcome to Round Lake Middle School." Nettie took the paper and she smiled at the secretary before we went out the door. She looked at it on our way down the halls and I could see from my phone that we would be a few minutes late for our first classes.

"What's your schedule?" I asked curiously, wanting us to have most classes together.

She handed me the paper and I took a look at it:

 ** _First Period:_** _Mr. Jennings-English_

 ** _Second Period: _**_Ms. Luna-Gym_

 ** _Third Period:_** _Ms. Carrillo and Ms. Hernandez- Biology **(** **SPLIT PERIOD)**_ **  
**

 _ **Fourth Period:**_ _Lunch_

 ** _Fifth Period:_** _Mr. Jimenez- Math l Honors_

 ** _Advisory:_** _Ms. Jackson_

That was wonderful! We had five out of six classes together.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I gave her the paper back. "We have almost all of our classes together, with the exception second period, 'cause I have gym until tomorrow."

"That's awesome!" Nettie was smiling widely. "What do you have for second period today?"

"I'm in choir."

"That's cool. Wait, I've wanted to hear you sing since I first heard you speak, on the bus earlier."

"Umm, maybe later on the bus after school." I was nervous about singing in front of new people. Even though she was now one of my friends, I was still nervous with new people."

"Ok, well let's get going to English." I hadn't realized that we'd stopped walking halfway there. We walked into the classroom a little later than I thought we would, but when Mr. Jennings noticed Nettie by my side, he nodded and said he wouldn't mark us tardy.

* * *

First period went by so fast and I got to sit by Nettie today and that was her seat for the rest of the year. I was happy about that and she told me she was glad that someone she knew was in almost all of her classes.

"Do you want me to walk you to your gym class?" I asked her, happy to help.

"If you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't, don't worry."

We started walking down the hallway and she surprised me with the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Why is Jenna the badass?" She asked, and I could see that her cheeks were turning pink, and I thought it was from embarrassment.

"Umm, long story, I'll tell, you sometime later today." She was blushing even more now, and I was able to tell what was going on. I could sense that she was embarassed about asking too many questions.

I looked at her eyes, and I could feel her thoughts coming into my mind.

 _I feel like I'm asking too many questions but I can't help feeling curious. Hope she doesn't mind._

"Okay," she said, relief coloring her tone.

We continued walking and we said "bye" to each other before I went off to choir, downstairs. I smiled as I thought of the questions she'd ask at lunch.

* * *

 _Nettie's POV_

"Ms. Luna, can I have a uniform? Or will I get it tomorrow?" I asked.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" She questioned, her voice almost drowned out by all of the other kids' talking.

"Yeah, Antoinette Claverly." I was embarrassed because of my last name, but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was being able to be in the next class, where Nellie was.

"Today you will be sitting on the bleachers, but tomorrow you will start gym officially."

"Ok, thanks."

I walked off to the bleachers, and I caught some people looking at me, curiosity and questioning in their expressions.

"Alright, listen up!" called one of the other teachers, a guy and boy was he super loud. There were a total of five teachers."Time for exercises! Abigail, Merissa." Two girls, one short and the other taller, about my height, five feet and six inches. One had brown hair that was past the shoulders and dyed blue at the ends. The shorter girl looked a couple inches less than five feet, and she had dark brown ringlets in a ponytail, that went below her torso.

The girl with dyed hair said,"Twenty jumping jacks everyone!" Everyone was counting with them, doing the jumping jacks. Then they put their each arm behind them, counting for ten seconds each time. Then they did the bicep stretch, and followed with a twenty second plank. After that, they did some more exercises and ended with twenty sit-ups. At my old school we had to do only ten. After they were done, the guy teacher spoke and the girls started to go back to their places. The taller girl came by and sat next to me.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Abigail, or Abby," she said. Her silver eyes glowers with curiosity yet they were careful.

"Yeah, my name is Antoinette, or Nettie. It's nice to meet you, Abby," I said, smiling.

She returned the smile, and I could see the dimples on both sides of her mouth. The teacher announced that they would be doing two rotations, whatever that was, and Abby waver goodbye before getting up and going.

"Girls will be jogging first and the boys will be walking." The guy teacher said. He had light dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was like one of those teachers that scared you as soon as you glanced at them. The girls went to the yellow lined part of the gym and the boys went to the "army greened" lines. Music started to play in the back proud and meanwhile the girls started jogging, and the boys walked. I noticed that the short girl that was with Abby during exercises was jogging with her. They must have been best friends for a while now.

Ms. Luna walked towards me and told me they were doing kickball and if I wanted to I could go to the choir room, as they had a room for these kinds of situations. Abby was just passing by and stopped jogging to volunteer to show me where the choir room. The teacher agreed and motioned for us to go ahead.

When we walked out, she told me about how there was about fifty students in choirs, and those were just the eight-graders.

I opened my mouth in surprise and almost forgot how to close it. She laughed at my expression and smiled again, those dimpled cheeks flashing.

"Do you know Renelle?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded. I honestly couldn't come up with a reason of why she would ask me that.

"She's a good singer, and it sounds like a peak of bells when she does. Nellie's the best singer in the eighth grade. She even went to compete in regionals in the summer Glee club here." Wow, she competed?

"Yeah, when she talked to me on the bus, her voice sounded like many instruments in harmony with a lot of bells at the same time. She must be _really_ good." I knew when I first looked at her that she was talented.

"Yup, she's pretty amazing." At that exact moment, I could hear what I guessed to be her voice. It was _so amazing._ We weren't even at the choir room, according to Abby. The peal of bells seemed like it went along with many instruments at the same time. Nellie's voice was music louder than the other voices.

We finally reached the choir room, the doors were long and wide. We pushed the, open and the choir teacher stopped them, and I could see Nellie. She was in front, center, as if she were the one doing the solo and the others were just singing along quietly to create harmony.

She smiled and her smile beamed, standing out from the other smiles that indicated curiosity and their eyes full of unspoken questions.

"Have fun!" Abby told me excitedly before heading out back to the gym.

"Miss?" The choir teacher didn't know my name of course. Then how did all of the students seem to know my name?

"Right, um, Ms. Luna sent me here. Where's the room?" I asked, feeling embarrassed and my cheeks were red from it.

"It's on the right over there. If you need anything, let me know," he said, pointing to the door that led to the room. The milky chocolate carpet felt soft under the soles of my feet. I opened the wooden door with the small archway and entered it the room.

The room was wide, compared to the small archway around the door. Three desks stood around the walls. One in center, the other ones on the left and right sides. They were brown, and the nameplates read the names: Mr. Bergundy, Mrs. Diamond, and Ms. Garcia. Huh. One of the adults' last names was Diamond. What a pretty name. I walked to the black chair that was in front of Mrs. Diamond's desk. It was an armchair, soft and comfortable.

The students continued to sing, and Nellie's bell-like voice sounded so beautiful. She sounded confident and sung with emotion. Nellie was singing _Bye, Bye, Bye_ by NSYNC, my favorite band. The song's words rang through the room and the other students were singing the background music.

 _I wanna see you out that door, baby bye, bye, bye._

 _Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two._

 _You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye._

Soon, before realizing it, I was singing along with them, as this was such a good song, and one of my faves.

I wanted to join choir, and thought about talking to the office about it.

* * *

 _Renelle's POV_

We finished singing _Bye, bye, bye_ and now has free time before singing the next song, _It's Gonna Be Me_ in about ten minutes. I went to the room to talk with Nettie. She was in the black armchair, by Mrs. Diamond's desk. Nellie was on her phone, and she looked up when she saw me. Her face beamed and her smile was radiant.

"You are such a good singer!" She exclaimed, smiling so big.

"Thanks," I responded. My cheeks got red from embarrassment and I went to sit by her, on the ground, crossing my legs. I took my phone from my pocket and turned it on.

"How is your bell so peal-like?" Nettie asked curiously, all of a sudden.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I answered honestly. "The only other person I know who has the same bell-like voice is Kevin."

"Hmm," was all Nettie replied.

The next five minutes passed by slowly, Nettie listening to music and playing some game on her phone. I went on Snapchat and checked my messages, as well as putting some things on my story. It was silent, until Jeremy came in.

"Yo, new kid," he said. Jeremy was one of the most popular kids and he usually talked in slang words. He wore sneakers along with shorts, no matter the weather, and a T-Shirt. He was cute, but not necessarily my type. All the girls would flirt with him, but I didn't really care. Rumor was that he has feelings for me to this day, but I didn't like him back. He smirked at me and I only smiled a little smile to be polite, although it didn't take away the fact that it was awkward when he was around.

"She can't hear you," I told him and then as if to back me up, Nettie started to sing along to her song. Jeremy looked confused and then yelled "New kid" really loudly, and I had to cover my ears. Nettie looked up and looked surprised, removing one earbud.

"What?"

"What's up new kid? All good?" Jeremy asked. She laughed a little at his use of words.

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "My name is Antoinette, or Nettie."

"Nice to meet ya, Nettie." Jeremy smiled and went out of the room.

"Who is he?" Nettie asked me, and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That's Jeremy, he just talks like that all the time. He's one of the most popular kids in the school. Rumor has it he likes me still, from grade school."

"Wow," she said."Well, he is kind of cute. He seems cool, but really weird. But, nevertheless, I ship it!" My mouth opened wide in surprise, I couldn't believe it, she was going to try to get us together. That was not going to work. I almost forgot how to close my mouth, but finally did.

"I'm kidding!" She said, but that mischievous smile was playing with her lips, finally breaking through. I sighed and continued playing on my phone. Finally, Mr. Baltzer called us to the risers to sing the next song, and I wanted to take Nettie with me so badly.

"You wanna come?" I asked her, and she looked surprised, but her smile beamed. She nodded and stopped her music, putting her phone in her pocket. When we got to the front of the risers, I asked Mr. Baltzer if she could sing with us. He nodded and motioned for her to go ahead, and I went to the front, as usual. She was right behind me, and she looked so happy. I looked into her eyes to see what she was thinking.

 _Oh my God! I should join choir so I can sing! I hope I can go to the office and ask to be switched._

Huh. She had already planned before now, and I was glad. Singing was my hobby, and when I was home alone, I would sing to the tops of my lungs, and sometimes the neighbors would tell me politely to please sing quieter, although I didn't necessarily care how loud I sang.

Mr. Baltzer started to play the piano to the song and we all started singing.

 _You might have been hurt, babe._

 _That ain't no lie._

Nettie was such a good singer, singing at the right pitch and melody. She was right in planning to talk to the office. After we finished the song, we all sang Bruno Mars _That's What I Like._ I could tell that Nettie liked that song, as she sung with a lot of emotion.

After singing the songs we were going to sing at the next concert, we all had the last twenty minutes for free time. Nettie and I decided to talk to Mr. Baltzer about her joining choir. When we asked him, he smiled and his mustache lifted up.

"Of course you can join, but just so you know you will have to haw gym tomorrow. I'll talk to the office about it and see if they can change your schedule." Nettie was beaming with so much happiness.

* * *

 _Jenna's POV_

Ugh. I _hate_ being at school, as it's so fucking boring. Mrs. Jones kept droning on about math, but what was the point of that? We weren't ever going to use math in our lives, unless you wanted to be an accountant. Bored, I slouched in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. I tapped my feet, hoping that would make time pass by quickly. When I looked at the clock, I could see that there was still a dreadful half hour left.

"Jenna?" That was Mrs. Jones, and apparently she wanted an answer from me. I just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer. I wasn't paying attention." A few of my classmates laughed and Mrs. Jones frowned. She turned away after narrowing her eyes at me and asked Nikki, the smart yet really cool girl, what the answer was. I hated first period so much, and I didn't get the point of school anyways.

"You need to get educated, Jenna Rose," my mom had explained to me one afternoon after I had showed her my report card, mostly full of C's and D's, and one B, but that was in gym and that was actually the only good part of school. "You need to get your act together or else you won't be able to go to college."

The boy next to me was bored too, but he had his chin on top of his folded hands. He was smart, but I could tell today he wasn't in the mood for learning, which was me basically 24/7. I sighed and threw my head back in tiredness and boredom. Mrs. Jones told us to pick a partner for the project that we were going to do based on transformations. We were to create a graph of fifteen different places and transform at least ten of them in one way or a compound transformation. I immediately locked eyes with Nikki, and she smirked.

Everyone went to find their partners and Nikki immediately came to me. She was one of my friends and was nice enough to give me answers.

"Lazy much?" Nikki asked me, and I nodded, smiling with no shame showing in any way and she mockingly frowned. "You know, you should try to get better grades and not make people give you answers to copy from.

I laughed as I said, "You sound like my mom." She laughed with me and sat down.

Mrs. Jones reached us and I could tell by the look from her face that she was upset with me for the thousandth time. I wished she would understand that the way I felt about school was not going to change. She shook her head and sighed as she gave us a packed with three papers.

Nikki started right away, reciting the directions to me.

"You are asked to demonstrate your knowledge by transforming shapes and making places. For this project you will need to transform at least ten of the fifteen different places. You should create your own city with your partner and then make it colorful, although you should spend most of your time getting accurate results and making sure that you do this right."

"Ok, let's get started then," Nikki said excitedly, and I knew she loved math so much, which was weird but I didn't judge her based on that.

As we worked on the project, I learned a lot thanks to Nikki, as I had asked a lot of questions. The main transformations were: translating, reflecting, and rotating. Rotating was the hardest one for me and eventually I did some of the transformations. That didn't change the fact that I didn't like school or math any more, though. I hadn't noticed when Mrs. Jones came by but she was there, overlooking our work and was proud of us, of our progress. When she looked at me, she smiled and said, "Nuce job, Jenna, you are finally starting to participate more." I smiled back and continued to work on the project when a thought came to me.

 _Who am I and where is the rea Jenna?_

Nikki acted as if she could read my mind and chuckled. "Looks like you're finally taking my advice, as well as your moms, eh?" I shook my head but continued working.

After about twenty five minutes, said it was time to clean up and we were to clean up and we started to. As we were cleaning up our things, Nikki made sure that I studied tonight but I shook my head and gave her her notes back.

"I don't think anything like that has changed at all. I'm still not into school, I'm still the real me." I laughed at her expression and she went back to her seat, suppressing a smile herself. When the bel rang, I rushed out of class and went to my technology class, _21st Century._ When I got there, Nikki was already there in her seat, and I took my seat next her. I prepared for the next dreadful and slow eighty-one minutes.


	4. The Big Secret

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been very busy lately but I'll try to update when I can.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _Jenna's POV_

In 21st century we were to go on the computers and do some 3D printing, and this was what we were working on since yesterday. It wasn't really all that fun, but it was good that I got to work with Justin and Nikki. Justin was the one who designed them, Nikki revised them to match the instructions Ms. Raleigh told us to, and I printed them, that simple. That simple.

"I'm surprised you haven't given up and slumped in your chair," Justin said, laughing. We were already done with three shapes .I glared at him for a second before I continued to watch Justin design.

"I have to get better so I can go to college, but that doesn't change the fact that I still don't like school." I turned around and saw his seaweed eyes were full of amusement and teasing. I kicked his foot underneath the desk before laughing. He poked me playfully and I poked him back, before checking the time on my phone. Geez, there was still a dreadful half hour left. I heard the door squeak open and Abigail Swanson came in. She was still in her gym clothes, and her forehead was wet with sweat. I smiled, waving, before she waved back.

I heard them talking about the choir teacher and a student, and I caught the student's name. _Antoinette Claverly._ The new student that Nellie had introduced us to earlier. Huh, I wondered what was going on...

" _Jenna."_ I turned around and saw Nikki looking at me intently. They were already done and still needed me to print the paper. I apologized and took the computer from Nikki's hands.

I went to _File_ and then clicked on _Print._ The printer made the sound it made when someone was trying to print off of it.

"They were talking about Nettie," I told the group and they looked at me with curiosity. I put my hands up as if surrendering. "That's all I know, other than they were talking about her and the choir teacher."

They shrugged and went back to the project. I got up to go to the printer and heard some of Abby's words...

"...sent her to the choir room and she hasn't been back. I don't know where she is, we're done with dodgeball, and Ms. Luna was wondering if you knew where she was."

Hmm. They were looking for Nettie and I had just grabbed the paper off the printer and started back towards my desk when Mrs. Cruz asked me to help Abby look for Nettie. I turned back around and nodded. Before that, though, I put the paper on the desk and told my partners I'd be back in a moment. Nikki cocked her head to the side but didn't question any further.

Abby walked behind me and we went up the cream colored stairs to the middle floor. The Cougar was in the middle, surrounded by a yellow fence around it. Rumor was that someone was killed in the school and they buried the person underneath it. That was creepy, once you thought about it. To not step on the Cougar was to be respectful, but students thought that the burial underneath the Cougar was the real reason, which is what I used to believe until earlier on this year. We went through a long hallway with glass shelves that held the school's trophies. The trophies ran from the wrestling team to the cheer team to the choir trophies (mostly won thanks to Nellie and Julia) and soccer trophies. We won basketball and volleyball trophies but they were put in the basement.

We walked to the end, lockers on each side, some didn't have locks, which wasn't good, those lockers' owners needed to request locks for them. I groaned as I looked at each classroom, and then finally we reached the office. It was being air-conditioned, as it was really warm outside for this time of year. As soon as we entered the office, I saw two students standing at Mrs. Ramsay's desk. The one with long brown, tinted with bronze, curls down to the waist turned around to look at me, her bright blue-green eyes said she was happy to see me yet they held this determination. I saw it was Nettie next to her. I wondered what they were doing...?

As if to answer my question, Nellie motioned for me to go over to the desk and said, "We're changing Nettie's classes so she can have choir."

"Ah, I see." Hmm, so Nettie was going to have gym with us. That was good news. Nettie looked tentatively at me and smiled a little scared smile. People seemed to be scared of me, so I just smiled widely at her, showing my two front rows of teeth. Her eyes were a little frightened but she tried to compose herself.

"Ok, your schedule is settled. Abby, you may go tell that Antoinette will have gym tomorrow. Antoinette, Renelle, head back to the choir room and make sure to let know. And as for you, Jenna, you may head back downstairs to 21st Century," said Mrs. Ramsay. We all headed in different directions, promising to meet up at lunch.

I headed back to my class and my group looked up when I sad down at the table, next to Nikki. They continued to do their work and I helped them with some things, although I was mostly on my phone.

* * *

 _Kevin's POV_

The whole week that Nettie was here was awesome. On Friday, we went out to the nearby mall and it was clear she loved shopping and I had to admit she had a good taste in clothes. My boyfriend usually helped her with more awesome ideas and she gave in, not able to help herself. I smiled at him. Man, was he so adorable. He smiled back at me lovingly before continuing on helping Nettie. Nellie and her were the ones who bought the most stuff. Jenna had suggested on shoplifting, but we told her if she was going to, that we could go somewhere else, and didn't want to be involved if she wouldn't listen to us to not do it.

"Ugh," she groaned once we were in the car. "It's better to shoplift, it's so fun you guys are missing out. I guess I'm the only badass here." We laughed as I drove the car, then Justin took my hand in his. I looked at him and smiled. Then I looked at the road as I drove, at a pretty fast speed. Everyone was enjoying the ride, even though I knew Izabel would get carsick soon. Only one second had passed and already we were driving which what seemed like it should have taken a couple minutes. Suddenly, a thought came to me.

 _When would I be able to tell Nellie that she is part vampire?_ I didn't know the answer to that question...

I still remembered when I had gone to visit the Cullens recently. There I met Isabella _Cullen_ , Edward's mate, and they had married. She had given birth to the girl that I saw there, her name was Renesmee, but they called her Nessie sometimes. I was surprised to know that was even possible, and that she had lived through it, well by becoming a vampire. Edward had told me the whole story and I was as shocked as I was the first time I saw the little girl in Bella's arms, those chocolate brown eyes full of innocence and full of light.

She had those bronze ringlets that I knew she inherited from Edward, and the chocolate brown eyes I later learned that she got from Bella. I had to admit that those eyes were the most beautiful ones I had ever seen.

Bella had talked to me about Renelle. I told her I knew her and that she was attending at my school. Soon, her expression turned to be protective and longing. She sobbed and leaned into me. I hugged her back and told her I would find a time to tell Nellie, just that I would have to find the right time. Edward came around and thanked me for letting them know, and respected the fact that if she didn't want to go back, she didn't have to. I nodded, but would try to convince her and let her know her _real_ parents missed her. Edward was soon sobbing with Bella, and they had gone to tell the rest of the family.

Rosalie came to me and she had a protectiveness I had seen when she looked at Renesmee and now that she knew about Nellie, she became even more worried.

"Are you sure it's her?" Rose asked. I nodded and took out my phone to show her a picture we had taken together with the rest of our "squad." She gasped and soon she had a blank face, most likely from shock.

"Oh my god it _is_ her," she sobbed. Emmett came by and I showed him the picture, too. He had the same look that Rose had, and was soon comforting her, rubbing her back soothingly. After everyone found out, they told Renesmee, and soon she was crying and tearing up. She came over to me and I lifted her into my arms, even though she was already big enough to be called a teenager. She touched my cheek and soon images of the last time she had seen Nellie filled my mind. They haven't seen her in a while and Nessie was worried.

Looking into those sad and teared up eyes, I told her I would talk to her, to tell her who she really was, and who her family was, waiting for her to go back. She smiled and I brushed the tears away with my fingers. I kissed her cheek and set her down, and she went over to Edward and Bella. Bella was still sobbing and Edward was comforting her arms around her, her head in his shoulder.

After everything, I left, thinking about what I would tell Nellie.

I decided that on Tuesday was the best day to tell her in private. We didn't have to do anything in gym, we just had to go outside and run a bit, then we could walk around. I decided to talk to her then.

We were almost on out way home and I looked at Nellie through my rearview mirror, and smiled at her. She smiled back and went back to sleeping, so the rest of the ride was silent, as I held Justin's hand. He was the only one who knew my secret, and I knew he wanted me to change him, but I just couldn't. He had his choice to live a long human life and to enjoy it, not to be frozen forever, becoming a monster who drinks blood, and in my case I was like the Cullens, as I only drank animal blood.

* * *

 _Renelle's POV_

It was time to go to Biology, and was surprised to find Nettie at my locker.

"Hey Nettie," I said as I closed my locker and put my lock on it.

"Hi," she responded shyly. Her eyes looked scare for some reason.

"Nettie, are you ok?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded but the scared look never left her eyes. We walked to Biology silently while I was wondering what was going on with her. When we walked in, the teachers nodded at us and I sat at my usual spot next to Kevin, who caught up on her mood recently.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked worriedly. She was at the desk behind us where told her to sit, next to Luke Anderson, a boy with brown hair that was a little curly at the place where they reached his brows. Kevin's brows furrowed in concern. He was the only one I told about my mind reading so he asked me, "Can you read her mind, see what's going on?" I looked straight at her, and she turned around to face me, her eyes never losing the frightened look. I could feel her thoughts coming into my head...

 _Should I tell Renelle? No one will believe me, but I swear I saw the red eyes in the hall, a dark cloak on the very attractive man. He looked at me and then he went away, how could I tell Nellie_ that _? She would think I'm crazy..._

* * *

 _Nettie's POV_

"I need to go somewhere before the bell rings. I'll meet you at your locker when I'm done so I can show you the way to third period." That was Nellie, and she gathered her things, a folder and journal along with her pencil and iPhone. She waved before heading out of the room and then out of the choir room. The bell was supposed to be ringing a few minutes later, so I played on my phone for the remainder of the time.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone raced out and I got out of the room in time to see Kevin. I didn't know Kevin was in choir, he must have been all the way in the back. He smiled and said we could walk to his locker and then I could head to my locker on the way. His locker was in the same hallway that mine was in, on the middle floor. His locker was covered in pictures, and then I realized that everyone else's was filled with pictures. One of the pictures stood out, and it was him with someone else, a man who looked to be in his early twenties, with honey-blonde hair along with topaz eyes and it was styled to the side. He wore a navy blue cardigan over a white button down shirt, along with a grey scarf and black slacks. His arm was around Kevin, and they were both smiling hugely, beaming with happiness. They were in front of a white water fountain, the water crystal clear. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight. But what confused me was the date on it. They were in front of a water fountain, and it was a white one,the water crystal clear. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight.

On the bottom right hand corner, very discrete but I could see the date, it read:

 _0.1978,05,11.0_

He seemed to notice that I was looking at the picture, and laughed, the sound like that of a soft bell in harmony, just the right pitch. I told him I liked it and he said, "Thanks." A moment later I told him I was going to meet Nellie at the Biology classroom.

As I was walking, I had been going down a hallway that had barely any kids. Then, as I made a turn into another hall where there kids going the opposite way as I, I saw someone appear so suddenly. It was a very pale and white attractive man, covered in a dark cloak. hood covering part of his face. But that was when I saw something I couldn't believe. The man had red eyes and they were starting to get black, but they were still a bright crimson. That knocked the breath out of me, and soon I gasped.

He looked up and smiled menacingly, before disappearing as fast as he came. Who _was_ that? Soon, the word rang in my ears, threatening to overwhelm me. _Vampire._ It eventually did as I made my way to Nellie's locker. I tried to remain calm and when she saw me she smiled, but as soon as she saw my expression, even though I had tried to compose it, her smile faded. She put the lock on her locker and closed it.

Nellie looked worried, her bright blue green eyes concerned and protective. "Nettie are you okay?" She asked, her voice calm but breaking at the end, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we walked to class, and it was as if I could almost feel what she was feeling, like a rain cloud appeared over her. I sighed as I continued on to my seat in back of her, next to Luke, who had his chin on top of his folded hands.

* * *

 _Renelle's POV_

Oh no. So the legends were true. I turned back around, composing my expression before Kevin could notice it. Ms. Carrillo and Ms. Hernandez started on the lesson, but it wasn't really a lesson, as we were to work on a packet that was basically a review from the whole lesson. We would have a test tomorrow. I looked back at Nettie one more time, and saw she was composed now, concentrating on the packet that Ms. Carrillo gave her. She let us work in groups of three and already there were people asking me to be with them. I agreed to be with Kevin and Nettie. I was pretty popular, I had to admit, but it was sometimes annoying.

We started working on it and that's when I noticed that Nettie wasnt really paying attention, just working absently. Kevin and I shared concerned glances. I took Nettie by the hand and led her out to the hall, but she didn't seem surprised. It was almost like she was expecting this.

I turned around to face her and put my hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little bit. She seemed to stop having that absent look in her eyes and expression.

"Nettie tell me what's going on!" My voice broke and her eyes widened and she was about to say something but didn't. I decided to focus and read her mind.

 _She'll think I'm crazy, but I have a feeling as if she would understand. She seems so concerned for me. Tell her now. Don't tell her._ Her conscious seemed to be warring with her and eventually it won and she hung her head in defeat. She just seemed so fragile for some reason.

"I saw a man in a dark cloak. He was looking at me and he was beautiful, but he had red eyes and smiled at me menacingly, I didn't know wh-" I cut her off by hugging her.

"I'm so glad you told me," I told her honestly and that's when she started crying. Someone in the hall was looking at us weirdly. I took her to the bathroom where hopefully no one could watch. I locked the door behind me and let go of her, but she held on.

"I'm scared, Nellie, I'm so scared." She kept sobbing and I hugged her again. It broke my heart to see her like this. I already loved her like a sister, and I would do anything to make sure she didn't get hurt. But apparently someone had already scared her. I swore to myself internally and made a promise to hunt that person down. She would _not_ tell hurt. That's when a detail registered into my mind, what she'd said.

 _"...but he has red eyes..."_ Oh no. Vampires weren't creatures we could mess with, but then again, based on what I knew, I was half human and half vampire. By the looks of it, I could be a human, but once someone payed attention, they would be able to tell that I was a vampire, or could they? I pushed away those thoughts and looked at her as she brought her head up. She was like a little sister that I knew I would never have. I smiled but then it faded away quickly.

"From now on, I'm going to walk with you in the halls to every class, even if that means I'm going to be late. I just want you to feel safe and happy, ok?" She nodded and I pulled away before squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. She washed her face and together we entered the classroom, everyone looking up wondering what happened. We both took cue and smiled brightly and they all continued on their work.

"Kevin, I'll need to talk to you later in private," I whispered to him once we got settled, so she wouldn't hear. He cocked his head to the side to try to understand what was going on, and then shrugged, going back to work.

When the bell for lunch rang, I hopped out of my seat and waited for Kevin and Nettie. I knew what to do to lighten the mood. I began to sing, and everyone in the halls joined in, most of them dancing and others dancing. I believed this was what I was born to do, sing and compete, my favorite thing to do in life. The words rang throughout the halls and down the stairs.

 _I got a condo in Manhattan, baby girl what's hatnin'?_

 _You and your ass invited, so come and get to clappin'._

This was one of my favorite songs ever since it came out. Bruno Mars was one of the best, and actually met him in person when I went to one of his concerts. When we got to the lunch room, mostly everyone was dancing on the tables, and I was, too. Izabel, Nettie, and Jenna were my backup dancers, flanking me. After we were done, everyone was happy and the mood was lightened. I smiled to myself as I sat down at our usual table.

"You killed it!" A familiar voice said, and he clapped me on the back. Yes, it was Jeremy. I laughed a little, and said "Thanks." He nodded and ran over tables to get to his table. I had to admit, he was funny, even though it was awkward since I knew he still liked me but I wasn't interested in anyone.

"If only we could have smashed glass or something it would have been way better," Jenna said as she sat down in front of me, next to Izabel. Kevin and Justin sat next to them and Nettie sat next to me. Brittney, one of the cheerleaders, sat on my other side, in her cheerleader uniform. She was one of the most popular kids in the school, and one of the nicest. Julia came over and we all whooped as we always did when the last person came to the table. She laughed and sat next to Nettie. They were pretty close and I was glad. I heard a swoosh behind me all of a sudden, as if a ghost was behind me. I turned around and saw a blur of black and white. Politely, I excused myself from the table and went out the doors of the cafeteria. I felt their eye on my back as I walked out.

I heard the swoosh again and turned back around, into a private hallway that barely anyone used. A bell like laughed filled the air and it was a mean, maniac laugh, evil even.

"Who is there?" I asked loudly, my velvet-voice ringing. Someone with a dark cloak appeared in front of me, and based on Nettie's descriptions in her mind, I could tell it was the vampire that she had encountered. It was a very pale, but attractive, nonetheless, man who was lean and muscular. When I looked at his eyes, I suppressed a gasp, because they were bright crimson. He smiled evilly and walked around me, as if I were a sculpture that he was inspecting.

"Why, who do we have here?" He asked in an evilly velvet-like voice and laughed. The man in the cloak had his hood covering some of his face, but definitely not his eyes, as those I could definitely see. I turned around to follow him, making sure he didn't do anything destructive. He was fast, but I kept up with him. Then something I had been half-expecting to happen, but not quite, took place.

"What do you want?" I growled at him, my eyes narrowing. He just laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. The look on his expression told me he thought I was dumb to not know that.

"Surely you know who you _really_ are and who you should be with right now," was the only response he gave me. But then he added, "You know, the _Cullens?"_ I knew the last name for some reason, but then I noticed he was ready to hit me with a blow. I was good at predicting things, for the most part.

The man swung his arm back, and then threw it at me, but lucky for me, I ducked, and he growled, his lips pulling back to show his gleaming white teeth. He sneered and put himself in a crouch, and I followed, pouncing. Sooner than I knew it, my lips pulled back and I showed my teeth, growling in the process. I kicked him in the groin and saw him fall to the floor, and he got up, running towards me, but I grabbed his arms and threw him down. Before I could do anything else, he kicked me in the side, and it hurt a lot, but I wasn't giving up now. I got up, and looked straight at his eyes, intending to read his mind.

 _Aro will be very mad if something bad happens. The Volturi gave the Cullens a chance to say what they did, but they didn't say the truth, although with Renesmee it was the truth, but not this one. Here she is, this foolish little girl, I will get her to come with us, and take her to Aro, where she will be punished for this along with the Cullens._ At that he smiled evilly. _She must not expect the blow I will give her. Does she even remember the Cullens? Bet she doesn't. Ha ha. Bella and Edward would be happy about that._

That was it. I've had enough. I crouched instinctively, sensing the danger, and my lips pulled back, and a snarl came through my throat and out of my mouth. Ok I was definitely half-vampire. His eyes were full of amusement, and that made me growl louder. I looked at him for a sixteenth of a second, then ran the fastest I ever could. He crouched even more, putting his arms in front of him, but I went to the side quickly, and kicked him in the side. He fell over but then got up, coming towards me. He punched me in the stomach, but surprisingly it didn't hurt at all, but that's when I noticed how hard my skin really was. That was weird.

"What is your name, monster?" I asked. I knew it would get him really upset, but I wanted to know that.

"Felix," he said as if he had to repeat this to a child so many times before. He got ready for another blow, and it was going to be a kick that would sweep me off my feet, but luckily I jumped just in time and pushed hard on his chest, making him fall over. Soon I had my foot on it, and held his head down. Felix's eyes were amused but rage was the most dominant emotion, especially in his expression.

"You fucking scare my friend again and I _will_ hurt you and this will end up worse than you intend. You hurt her or any of my other friends and you _will_ pay for this. Ok?" I told him, snarling on the "ok." He nodded, but before I let go, I kicked Felix in the side and went to the cafeteria, not even bothering to look back.

I composed myself before going inside. _What happened out there? Was I actually able to get away?_ I thought to myself. When I got inside, everyone around me turned to look at me, and I could tell they were wondering what I was doing out there. The smile on my face wasn't convincing anyone, but it was the best I could do. With the pounce still in my steps, I walked to my table. Kevin knew what was going on, I could tell, he always said he had good hearing for some reason he didn't know. His eyebrows raised questioningly, and I just shook my head, taking my seat between Brittney and Nettie.

Kevin came over and sat between Brittney and I. His boyfriend looked sad, but I told him I needed to talk to Kevin.

"What happened out there? I heard some snarling and growling, then some fighting, and then I heard you threatening him. What exactly is going on, Nellie?" I nodded my head outside and together we went out the cafeteria doors.

"I think vampires exist, this isn't the world we think we live in. I swear his eyes were red, and that's why Nettie was scared earlier, she had seen him. I just don't want him hurting anyone here." His eyes widened and I opened my mouth to ask what, but what he said next was surprising and knocked the breath out of me.

"Vampires do exist, you are half vampire, and I am one, a full one. You are living in a non-fantasy world and this is reality. You have a family that lives in Washington, and who you live with right now are _not_ your biological parents, trust me, I've seen the Cullens and know the whole story. Now you know my secret, and your suspicions are confirmed. I've been waiting to tell you, but now is the right time. And that was Felix from the Volturi, you don't mess with them, or you will get hurt." He nodded and he smiled sadly. Only one clear thought went through my head:

 _Kevin is a vampire and I am a vampire hybrid._


	5. Author's Note

_**Hello, it's me again. I'm sorry but I won't be able to publish anything for a while, as I will be busy. I hope to be back soon with some more chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews and I believe that in the end, this story will be a success!**_


	6. Found

**AN: Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy on my fanfictions on Quotev. And I've decided to skip a year because Nellie has changed a lot in one year, and I had to reread my fanfic to remember what was going on. But I will update as much as possible for this fanfiction. Go check out my Quotev stories!**

 **Quotev: _SailorMoonGirl16_**

 ** _Now onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _Another thing: I have changed Renelle's name to Renabelle, so her nickname will now be Belle, instead of Nellie._**

 ** _Just thought this new makes more sense, since I have combined Bella's name and Renee's. And Renabelle's actual age is ten, her form taking the age of a sixteen-year old. But more about her appearance will be explained later, since there is so much more to add, especially about Kevin's gift. And what he has done to help Belle._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this new chapter and name!_**

 ** _-Andi_**

* * *

 **First Day In High School Since the Secret Confirmation**

 _Belle's POV_

High school. How could I describe high school? Mainly, it was fascinating, but it was confusing at the same time, and I couldn't help but be amazed at how everything worked there. Well, also, it was sad at the same time, what with happened recently.

I had moved from Round Lake to a rainy town called Forks. It's in Washington, and it's the rainiest and coldest town in the United States. I absolutely had no idea what or where Forks was, but I did it for Emily and Jerry. They wanted to move there, since Jerry got a job opportunity at the local hospital, and Emily decided to look for houses nearby. It didn't take too long to find one, and when Emily showed it to me, I couldn't help but want to move there. The house looked so welcoming and peaceful.

A few days later, we found out that we had gotten the house, and it took us about a month and a half to pack all our things, and send our furniture and everything else over there to our new house.

Now, I was riding with Emily in the U-Haul truck, and tears fell down my cheeks as I thought about what I was leaving behind, or more like what I had left behind. We were in Port Angeles, and on our way to forks. Dread and fear filled me as we saw the border of Port Angeles. What if I wouldn't be able to fit in? Would people like and accept me? I didn't know, but for once I did care, what people would think of me.

* * *

 **At the Cullen Household**

 **Two hours later...**

 _Third Person POV_

At the Cullen household there was a lot going on. Alice had seen a vision about a new couple moving to Forks, and she already knew it to be Emily and Jerry. Even with the blind spots in her vision, she knew it was about Belle. She would be coming back home, though she didn't know it.

Immediately, everyone found out from Edward, who had read her mind. He planned on seeing if he could see her once, to try to explain. But he still doubted she would listen. She hasn't seen her family in ten years. He hoped she was alright, and that Kevin was, too.

Even though his gift was powerful and necessary as well as very camouflaging, he had to move still. Not as much as other covens, such as the Cullens, but he still had to move a lot.

Everyone was thinking and talking about what Renabelle's appearance would affect their life. Would she eventually come back, remembering her earlier months? Or would she stay away and never remember her true family?

They didn't know, but they had to hope. Hope that they would be able to explain to her. Who her actual family was. And hope that she would come back.

"Edward, she'll be hunting tonight. You should go." Alice's voice disrupted their thinking, and their eyes fell on Alice and then to Edward. He looked stunned, and then composed his features.

"She will be hunting?" He asked, still uncertain of whether he should go.

"I'll come with. I miss that troublemaker," Emmett said, and walked up to Edward to stand beside him.

"Alright, it is settled, then," Alice told them, and then Bella began to say something, to say that she wanted to be with her daughter. To reunite and catch up with her long lost daughter. The one that was born after Renesmee. The one she and her family have missed for the past ten years.

"Bella, I think it best if you stay here," Edward told her, and before she could protest, he shook his head. "I know, love, but it's best if just Emmett and I go. It will be easier that way. Don't worry, we will be back afterwards." He then turned to Alice. "When will she be hunting?"

"In ten minutes. You have enough time to hunt something yourselves, and then you can go and talk to her. Though you might not recognize her scent after all this time, I believe you will find her."

Edward nodded, determined to find his long lost daughter. Emmett smiled, wanting to see his troublemaker of a niece. It's been a long time since the last time both girls pulled a prank on Emmett.

Edward and Emmett bid goodbye to their family and mates, and then walked out of the back doors, and running towards the woods, into the direction that Alice had pointed them to. In the direction of Renabelle Rosamme-Jazali Cullen Blanca-Nieves. Their ten year-old daughter and niece.


End file.
